Part V: Of Spices and Bathwater
by The Paragon
Summary: WANG YO/HAE SOO: The royal court lady draws a bath for the new king...


At high noon, the decadent aroma of spices and dried flowers permeated the palace halls, the intoxicating scent wafted from within king's private bathing chambers.

Holding the end of a wooden mixing-rod, Hae Soo carefully dunked the bag of scented herbs into the pool. She swirled the pocket of spices repeatedly in the hot water as she watched the fragrant steam slowly rise in a heady combination of mint, orchid and ginseng.

"Your bath is ready, Your Majesty."

Bowing her head, she moved to stand to the side.

Wang Yo swung his legs off the wooden chaise that he had been lounging on in the far corner of the room.

"Nice try, Lady Soo…" he drawled.

Hands clasped behind his back, his boots clicked smartly against the floor as he came towards her.

"But I don't think I'll be making the same mistake Mu did." he said, his face breaking into a boyish grin.

Her face remained stoic as she kept her eyes glued to the tiled floor between them.

"I've told you before, I had nothing to do with that."

"Indeed you have," he smirked. "But how can I be so sure you're telling the truth?"

She looked up at him, dumbfounded.

He cocked his head, flashing her a canine grin. "I need you to test the water for me," he explained.

Arms crossed on his chest, he watched as the young woman in front of him obediently sauntered over and crouched down by the side of the pool. Lifting her sleeve, she exposed the delicate skin of her pale forearm and dipped it into the bath. The scented water lapped at her elbow as she glanced up at him, waiting for his signal to let her leave in peace.

He gave a low whistle, shaking his head.

"I highly doubt Mu would've died if he'd simply dipped his hand in mercury," he remarked. "I wonder…do you not pride yourself on taking your work seriously?"

Hae Soo rose to her full height, glaring daggers at him. Squaring her shoulders determinedly, she stepped towards the bath and shucked off her slippers, ready to immerse herself in the water, to put an end to all this nonsense.

" _Ah, ah, ah_!" he said, eyeing her royal court-lady regalia.

He chuckled in amusement. "You'll ruin your dress if you do that, Lady Soo. Surely a young woman of your standing should have more respect for her uniform, wouldn't you agree?"

"This isn't necessary," she said through her teeth.

" _I'll_ be the judge of that what is and isn't necessary!" he snapped, eyes narrowing. "Now, off."

She huffed in indignation.

"How dare y- "

"Take it off, Lady Soo, or Chae Ryung gets acquainted with the bottom of this pool."

Her eyes widened at his threat.

A smile tugged on the corner of his lips. "She's right outside, isn't she?"

Without protest, she hurriedly undid the ties of her jade uniform and pulled it off with great reluctance.

Wang Yo greedily drank in the sight of a pink blush spreading prettily across her cheeks and exposed clavicle. He watched as she neatly folded the soft patterned fabric and placed it on a nearby stool, all the while avoiding his gaze.

His eyes unabashedly raked down her form as she stood before him in nothing but her white underdress.

Hae Soo fidgeted under the heat of his scrutiny, never had she been more grateful for the extra coverage that their undergarments provided in the Goryeo Dynasty.

"What now, Your Majesty?"

Arching an eyebrow in challenge, he gestured with his hand for her to get in.

Hae Soo grinded her teeth, dying to roll her eyes at his ridiculous puerility. Following his instruction, she waded into the opposite end of the pool, the bathwater rising up to her sternum. She had to stifle a moan as the hot water instantly soothed her aching joints and stiff muscles.

Chin tilted up primly, she kept her eyes on him. He was testing her limits, she knew, and she would not let him faze her. Not today.

Smirking, Wang Yo slowly peeled his black robe off, never taking his eyes off her as he stripped down to just his brown cotton trousers.

She watched him stride over to the pool, biceps rippling as he lowered himself in, the aromatic steam engulfed his torso as he sank deeper into the scented water. Sighing, he leaned his head back against the edge of the bath and closed his eyes, the steam swirled around them like a living curtain.

Hae Soo discreetly lifted her hand to her hair, feeling for the hairpin tucked securely in her braids.

 _Wouldn't it be easier to just end it all…to just kill him?_

She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed on his exposed throat.

 _One stab and it could all be over._

Releasing a shaky breath, she dropped her hand.

 _No._

She would not stoop to their level.

No matter what, she could never do that, she refused to lose herself that way.

She didn't know how long she stood there watching him sleep - defenseless and unguarded.

King Jeongjong - her captor, her tormentor, this monster of a man - he was nothing like they had taught her in the history books. Who knew history could be so painful? She wondered how this bloodthirsty monarch could ever prove to be a lesser evil than the notorious Gwangjong…than her Wang So...

After a while, she leaned back, sagging against the edge of the bath in quiet contemplation, lost in her own thoughts.

"Do you feel your skin burning, Lady Soo?" she heard him ask suddenly.

She straightened up slightly.

"No, Your Majesty."

Her stomach sank as she recalled the slow and brutal manner of how the late King Mu had died…had been _murdered_. She instantly felt queasy at the memory of him...floundering helplessly in that very pool in which they both now stood.

"Do you at all feel your senses…impaired?" he drawled.

"No, Your Majesty."

"Neither do I…" He sighed contentedly, eyes still closed. "Perhaps you weren't lying after all…"

Hae Soo remained silent.

Wang Yo lifted an eye open to find her pensively standing across him on the opposite end of the bath, her lips drawn into a slight pout.

"I think I'm done for now," he whispered languidly. "Go fetch me a towel."

Hae Soo pulled herself out of the pool, her dress left a trail of water in her wake as she moved to collect his towel from the golden rack. She heard him unceremoniously exit the bath behind her.

Turning around, she caught a glimpse of the bathwater sloshing wildly around him as he climbed out of the bath, rivulets of condensed steam trickling down the expanse of his toned chest.

Wang Yo's lips parted in shock when he noticed that the thin cotton of her white underdress had been thoroughly soaked through.

His eyes grew dark as they slowly trailed down her lithe form.

Tightly clutching his towel, Hae Soo squirmed under the heat of his heavy-lidded stare. Her cheeks burned red with mortification as she realized that she had forgotten her modesty in her haste to follow orders.

Running a hand through his wet hair, Wang Yo stalked towards her till he towered over her petite figure.

Hae Soo held her breath, flinching as he lifted his hand to her face...very gently, he skated his calloused fingertips over her cheekbone. Her lashes dropped of their own accord as his warm hand traced her jaw...before coming to rest on her slender neck.

Brows furrowed, Wang Yo softly thumbed the bruise he had left on her throat the night before, almost as if he were trying to erase it.

"My anger has always gotten the best of me," he muttered, his voice low. "All my life, the Queen told me that's how she knew I was special. She nurtured my rage, she believed that my ruthlessness would make me king one day..."

Hae Soo struggled to keep her breathing calm and even. He was standing far too close to her. He was _always_ too close, every move he ever made was done with the intention to intimidate.

"She knew that my temper…" he continued, "would push me to do things my other brothers never could…" He smiled though she found no mirth in his dark eyes.

She swallowed sharply as his fingers danced across her skin, tracing abstract patterns on her collarbone...meandering dangerously close to the wet neckline of her underclothes...

"She knew I would stop at nothing to get what I wanted. Was it so wrong for me to fight for my birthright?" he asked quietly.

Her brown eyes flickered up to his.

What was she supposed to say to that?

"The throne never belonged to Mu or Wook or So...it was _my_ fate." he said stonily. "This is destiny, you must understand that."

She felt almost certain that it wasn't solely _herself_ he was trying to convince with his words.

Wang Yo delicately cradled her jaw, staring intently into her face.

"I am not a monster, Hae Soo." he whispered passionately.

Heart racing, she suddenly felt dizzy from the intensity of his liquid brown eyes.

Before she could say anything, he plucked the towel from her hands, abruptly exiting the chamber...

All alone once more, Hae Soo staggered back against the wall...clutching her hand to her pounding chest. Her heart filled with dread as she soon realized that the heady combination of boiled spices and herbs might not have been the only culprit responsible for leaving her dazed and breathless that summer afternoon...

* * *

 ***insert joke about needing a cold shower***

 **Thanks for reading, YoSoo fam!**

 **You know the drill - all reviews will be very much appreciated! :)**


End file.
